Interview with Avon
by kalinda001
Summary: Transcripts of an interview with Avon


**Character Development Questions**

Pointless drivel. I will only do this if you refrain from involving me in such nonsense in the future.

1. What is your real/birth name?

Kerr Avon

2. What name do you use?

Avon, but I respond to genius.

3. Do you have a nickname? What is it? How did you get it?

Yes, some call me a cold-hearted bastard. I don't disagree. 

4. What do you look like? ( Such as hair, skin, apparent age, eyes, etc)

Do I seriously have to answer this?

Cally: Avon has liquid hazel eyes, full of deep, and some would say dark, thoughts; dark brown hair, fair skin though these days it is slightly tanned due to activities he would prefer to keep to a minimum. He's in his early forties but, when he's relaxed and happy, which unfortunately is rare, he looks to be in his early thirties. His fingers are long and sensitive, just right for tinkering with all kinds of new technology.

5. How do you dress?

Avon: I'm busy.

Cally: Avon, you promised to do this.

Avon (glares)

Cally: Oh, yes. He likes to do that.

Avon (sighs): I have a partiality to leather. Jackets, pants, preferably in black. I have been told that I look good in simple contrast colours, whites and blacks. Black T-neck over red leather pants is an acceptable combination.

Cally: I'm the one who told him that. 

6. What do you wear when you go to sleep?

Avon (stares): Why should I tell you?

Cally: Avon considers it a highly personal question…but he does look good without anything.

Avon: Cally!

7. In your opinion, what is your best feature?

Avon: My intelligence, of course and my instinct for self-preservation.

Cally (rolls eyes)

8. Where do you live?

Avon: Currently on a ship in space, called the _Liberator_. It's an advanced alien ship. Don't ask how we 'acquired' it, I might have to kill you.

Cally: He won't, not really. It was an accident really. They came on it while it was derelict. Serendipity as Avon would call it.

Avon: No, I wouldn't. More like unbelievable plotting by a writer.

9. What is your most prized/important possession? Why?

Avon: My mind. I would think that would be obvious.

Cally: I think the question is asking for an object.

Avon: Then the _Liberator_.

10. What three words would you use to describe yourself?

Avon: Genius. Survivor. And occasionally, Fool.

Cally: Avon…

Avon: You're surprised at the last one?

11. What was/is your family like?

Avon: Dead

12. Who were your parents? How were they like?

Avon: Dead. I barely remember them.

13. Who was your first friend?

Avon: Friends?

Cally: Oh, come on, Avon, I know you have friends even though you don't like to admit it.

Avon (pause): You

14. What is your best memory?

Avon: Killing a bastard

15. Who is your closest friend and why? Describe them.

Avon (Pause, glancing surreptitiously at Cally but with a blank look on his face): Cally. She is…easy to work with and…I trust her.

16. Who is your worst enemy and why? Describe them.

Avon: Blake. The bastard. The reason why I hate heroes. Bloody arrogant fool who struts around like he's god just because he thinks his cause gives him that right. The man can lie as easily as breathing and can turn on anyone in the blinking of an eye if you're not useful to him. He has a warm smile, even as he's stabbing you in the back. He wouldn't blink at killing billions because he thinks it's justified. He wades in the blood of his followers as he builds his heroic legend. He is 'nice' but scratch the surface and he would slam you for questioning him.

Cally: Avon, you don't really hate him.

Avon: I do…but…not entirely.

Cally: Enough to save him if he needs you?

Avon: The fool. Couldn't tie his shoelaces unless I provided instructions.

Cally: Avon.

Avon: Yes. I would save him. But I refuse to have anything to do with him again.

17. What is your favourite food/meal?

Avon: Good food.

Cally: I think they're looking for something specific.

Avon (stares at her)

Cally: Avon likes fine wines. He also likes ice cream.

18. What annoys you?

Avon: Pointless surveys and anyone named Blake.

19. What is your darkest secret?

Avon: I…loved a woman once named Anna. She turned out to be a spy who was out to destroy me.

20. What is your sexual orientation?

Avon: Is this really relevant?

Cally: I can attest to his being heterosexual.

21. Do you have a -philias? What is it?

Avon: Security and Technology

22. Any -phobias? What is it?

Avon: Blake

23. Are you in a relationship? Describe it.

Avon (stares)

Cally: We are currently in a relationship, though Avon would never admit it. He would say, we work well together and he trusts me. Which in Avon-speak means he is madly in love…

Avon (glares)

Cally: And he would die for me if he had to.

24. What is the worst thing you ever did?

Avon: Meeting Blake and letting the bastard bully me because he had the support of the rest of the crew.

25. What is the worst thing ever done/happened to you?

Avon: Being betrayed by Blake repeatedly.

26. What is the worst thing anybody said to you? Who said it?

Avon: Blake's constant lies to manipulate me into doing what he thinks is right.

27. What is the best thing you ever did?

Avon: Killing Blake. I did the entire universe a favour.

28. What is the best thing ever done/happened to you?

Avon (pause): Finding Cally.

Cally: Oh.

29. What is the best thing anybody said to you? Who said it?  
Avon: I trust you. But it was a lie both times. First by Anna, then Blake.

30. Are you human, animal, or another being?

Avon: Other.

Cally: Avon is human but he generally detests humanity. He doesn't trust them.

31. What do you wish for?

Avon: A place where I don't have to answer inane questions.

32. When was the last time you cried?

Avon: I don't cry.

Cally (aside): He did once. When he thought Anna had died. Of course, this was before he found out their whole relationship was a lie.

33. What scares you the most?

Avon (pause): Being alone.

34. What motivates you the most?

Avon: The need to survive and not be used by others.

35. Anything else you want to say about yourself?

Avon: Not particularly. Is this over?


End file.
